Genio - ShikaHina
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Hinata es la única capaz de ayudarlo a cerrar su pasado. Shikamaru es el único que la aprecia por lo que es. Inspirada por la canción: "Genius de LSD"
1. Capítulo Uno: Sin Arrepentimientos

Shikamaru suspiró cuando notó que Hinata había tardado más tiempo en volver con las compras para el bebé.

Pañales, leche y demás cosas para la pequeña Mirai. Incluso Kurenai ya estaba en casa preparándome la cena a pesar de estar cansada con tanto papeleo ayudando a Kakashi como Hokage.

Se despidió de ambos. Era el adulto responsable que Mirai podría admirar cuando era más grande. Él era su padrino.

Ahora que estaba fuera de la casa había tenido que tener dos opciones, la primera era ir a casa y cenar. La segunda era buscar a Hinata y las compras. Decidió por lo segundo debido a que Kurenai se había mostrado preocupado.

De cualquier manera no tenía nada que perder.

Si alguien lo viera en una mujer nadie podría reclamarlo. No cuando Temari de Suna había sido clara al rechazar. «Eres un bebé llorón, debes crecer más», dijo, cuando la acompañaba a la salida de la aldea.

Vaya tenía 18 años. ¿Adónde más iba a crecer? ¿Debía Esperar a que tuviera 20? El mundo shinobi tuvo oportunidades limitadas para ser feliz. Hoy no puedo estar con Mirai y mañana podría morir en alguna misión. Así de cruel era ser un ninja.

Sabía que el rechazo de Temari era una treta para que se rogase o mantuviera el interés, pero no iba a ponerse de rodillas para suplicar amor. Su inteligencia emocional no se permite.

Suspiró cansado, buscó cerca de la residencia de los Hyuga, en las tiendas y los demás lugares en la creación que Hinata podría ir. No estaba en ningún lugar.

Iba a volver a casa cuando escuchó a unos hombres reírse de algo.

\- Así como lo oyes, Naruto Uzumaki rechazó en público a la dulce Hinata. - Dijo uno de ellos que han estado ebrio.

\- pobre niña, entiendo, incluso yo soy una taberna si me pasara lo que una ella. - respondió el otro.

\- Parecía ser otra vez, tu rostro adecuado ... Ya no me parece dulce ... Daba miedo. - Dijo el primero.

Desde entonces, que he visto esas cosas se sorprendió. ¿Hinata había sido rechazada en público y estaba en una taberna? Eso no es fácil de creer. Menos cuando eres más adorable como una chica muy centrada, amable y dulce.

Buscó en cada bar hasta que dio con ella. Estaba aferrada a varias botellas de Sake.

\- ¡Que me dé otra dije! - La escuchó gritar al mesero. - o va a sufrir. - Hinata activó su byakugan, las venas no eran notorias en sus sienes. Se ha visto rabiosa. Tenía la chaqueta abierta, mostrando un escote muy sugerente. Además, habré cortado su pantalón hasta convertirlo en un corto.

El mesero se asintió y se retiró por otra botella.

Se ha visto intimidante, demasiado. Y a la vez interesante. Era la primera vez que le temía a Hinata. Sacó un cigarro, lo encendió para luego llevarlo a su boca.

Se acercó a su ahora amiga. - ¿Si sigues así mañana te has de doler la cabeza?

Hinata lo miró con sorpresa. - ¡Diablos! ¡Olvídate de las compras! - Se notaba avergonzada, pero con ese aire lleno de seguridad. - Siéntate, sé y luego llevaré las cosas a Kurenai-sensei. - le sirvió una copa de sake, me hizo una buena manera de que me hizo recordar a su madre cuando recibí a su padre en casa.

Se sentó y bebió con ella.

\- Deberíamos crear un club para los rechazados. - Ella le dijo en un tono dulce y sereno. - Naruto me humilló en público, creo que no era su intención, pero me hizo sacar mi "yo malvada". Los rubios se han reducido. Ya no será así.

\- No te ves malvada. Te ves - _"hermosa y fuerte"_ Shikamaru la observada. Se ha visto sensual y provocativa. - animosa.

No me he visto malvada para ti, ya que no, no puedo ser, no me has hecho enfurecer. No te lo pierdas. - Hinata le sonrió.

Desde entonces, he visto como se explotó contra él, como Temari lo enviaba a volar. Todos lo sabían. Era débil ante las mujeres porqué eran muy problemáticas.

\- Me haces sentir como si fuera maltratado por mujeres. - Shikamaru ya estaba acabando el cigarrillo. A la Hyuga no le molestarle el humo.

\- ¿Y no es así? - Suspiró Ella.— ¿Porque no vamos a otro lugar a hablar? - Preguntó tras servirle otra copa.

\- No creo que sea apropiado. - Podrían malinterpretarlo. La gente en konoha vivía de los chismes y ella era una señorita muy dulce.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Vamos Shika-Kun! - Usó una mirada de gato abandonado, quería algo más que beber con él.

Él se conmovió y asintió.

Ella pagó la cuenta y tomó las bolsas de compras. Caminaron juntos, él fumaba y ella le observaba.

\- Siempre ha tenido curiosidad por saber cómo te ves sin ... - Antes de haber terminado la frase. - Eres muy guapo ...

Él no podía con el atrevimiento, así que se apresuró a arrebatarle su liga, forcejeo, forcejeo, derecha, derecha, vuelta, izquierda, salto, salto, abrazo, ¿abrazo? Shikamaru había logrado atraparla en un abrazo.

Estar tan cerca del otro lado, puede sentir los suaves y firmes contra su duro pecho. Ella sintió una extraña excitación. Se apresuró a besarlo, no se puede evitar sentir que su interior se quemó. Pedía de atención y el único que podía dársela era él.

\- No deberíamos, estamos con el alcohol en la cabeza. - Él susurro cuando se separó un instante de los labios femeninos.

\- Disfrutemos hoy. - Ella lo llevó suavemente a un callejón sombrío.

\- Hagamos esto de manera correcta. - Shikamaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó al hotel del amor más cercano.

Ahí se besaron, se entregaron, ella lamía y él succionaba, ella gemía y él embestía en el interior cálido y estrecho. He aquí tantas cosas que el Icha Icha quedaba corto, no pesaron en ninguno de los rubios. Solo en dar todo de sí en esa batalla del cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

Hinata despertó, la cabeza le dolía al igual que su entrepierna. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su trasero, lejos de exaltarse y cubrirse sonrió tímidamente. ¡Su virginidad se esfumó! En el caso de que no pensé en ella. ¿Qué hacer?

Recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Quería ver la expresión de su amigo.

\- Shikamaru, despierta - lo llaman suavemente. Mientras mirabas el torso al que estaba aferrada. - Deben ir por mirai.

\- Hoy es el turno de Kiba y Shino - le respondió adormilado.

\- Entonces voy a ducharme.

Se separó de él, desnuda caminó al servicio.

Sólo una vez, Shikamaru, de una vez, solo una vez ... sino 6 veces. ¡La había tomado! Había quedado tan exhausto y satisfecho. Ambos lo tenían. ¿Que eran ahora?

Seguro que todo Konoha estaba hablando de ellos, había ido a un Hotel, era seguro que todos los habían visto. No sabía qué hacer o decir.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

\- Iré a casa, tengo cosas que hacer. - Hinata salió envuelta en una toalla blanca. Actuaba con normalidad. - ¿Podrías llevar las compras a casa de Kurenai-sensei?

\- Sí, sobre lo que pasó anoche ...

\- Sin arrepentimientos - las sonrisas de manera dulce y con las mejillas sonrojadas. - Yo ... Lo planeé ... Quise que tú fueses el primero, me gustó y no siento remordimientos.

Shikamaru la miró con sorpresa. Él era el IQ más sobresaliente de Konoha y no ha sido informado en cómo ella actuó. Decidió hablar pero no lograba pensar bien - Te ves diferente ... Como si fueras otra ...

\- Sí, cuando un hombre rechaza a una mujer, tiene dos opciones, la primera es llorar y la segunda es la forma hermosa y demostrar que fue lo que perdió. - Ella lo miró a los ojos. - Déjame que mis emociones me dominaran, que mi personalidad oculta saliera. Soy así de fuerte y atrevido cuando pienso en que me sacrifico por mí. Él ha experimentado la seguridad desde la primera vez.

Él asintió.

Hinata fue la primera en irse y dejarlo con una maraña de pensamientos


	2. Capítulo Dos: Suegra De Mi Corazón

¿Incómodo?

Sí, desde luego que se sentía así. Todo el mundo lo veía como si fuera un violador. Si supieran que había sido víctima de los planes de Hinata.

— ¿Así que te gusta Hinata? — preguntó Yoshino Nara.

Hasta su madre lo sabía.

— Ella planeó lo que pasó. — Respondió mientras tomaba el té.

Su madre empezó a reír fuerte, parecía no creerle nada. — Es una niña muy dulce, incapaz de matar una mosca. No creo que te haya llevado a la fuerza al...

— Me sedujo — respondió incómodo. — se veía tan diferente, dominante y...

— Oí lo que hizo Naruto. Creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que ella. — Yoshino se llevó la taza de té — Yo también hubiera sacado mi lado fuerte.

— ¿con papá?

Yoshino suspiró, miró la foto de su difunto esposo que reposaba en la pared. — Tu papá era demasiado inteligente para desafiarme.

— Sí, lo tenías domado. — respondió el moreno esperando que su madre le gritara.

Soltó un largo suspiro. — Domado por el amor. Iré a lavar las tazas. Luego le llevaré flores ¿quieres venir?

— No puedo ir directamente, iré por Mirai y luego te alcanzo en el cementerio, mamá. — Prometió.

* * *

Hinata compró girasoles en la florería de Ino, la había mirado con sorpresa por su aspecto luego sonrió y agradeció por ser ella la que "ayudara" a Shikamaru a sacarse a Temari de la cabeza. La Hyuga deseaba visitar a su primo. Hoy quería agradecerle por darle el valor para ser fuerte y pedirle perdón por dejarlo morir.

Mientras caminaba recordaba lo ocurrido hace unos días con Naruto.

_Avanzaba con timidez mientras leía la lista de cosas que debía comprar para la pequeña __Mirai__. Apenas tenía un año y tres meses. Era tan linda que le robaba el corazón._

_Compró la leche que hacía falta. Iba insegura y sonriendo levemente cuando encontraba la tienda que le proporcionaba lo siguiente en la lista._

_Entonces notó que Naruto la veía fijamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo él caminando delante de ella._

_— ¿me estás siguiendo? — preguntó el rubio._

_Ni hablar, ella iba de compras_

_— N-No, yo no... — logró decir._

_— Pareces un cachorro abandonado, realmente deberías de ser menos molesta con eso. — Naruto habló sin pensar._

_— Yo no... — sintió como sus ilusiones se rompían y un lado oculto de su mente le pidió salir. Así que dejó salir a su "Yo malvada" — No tienes por qué hablarme así._

_Naruto parecía muy enojado, una mirada fría y burlona le lanzó — me sigues como si no tuvieras nada que hacer... No sé qué pensar de ti._

_— ¡No me hables así! — gritó mientras activó su __Byakugan__._

_— ¿O si no que? Hinata ¿Vas a llorar? — definitivamente este no era el divertido Naruto del que estaba enamorada._

_— Y-yo — Dicho eso su lado fuerte desapareció y ella huyó en medio del llanto._

_¿Qué pasó con él? Era tan frío y molesto. Era como Sasuke. ¿Acaso haber salvado al mundo Shinobi lo había convertido en alguien malo?_

_Si él era malo entonces ella también lo sería. Tomó la decisión de dejar salir su "Yo malvada". Esa persona dura y fuerte. A esa chica que no temía a nada. La niña fuerte que pedía venganza por la muerte de su primo que era su responsabilidad._

— ¿También vas al cementerio? — Yoshino sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas mientras la veía con sorpresa.

¿Quién no lo haría? Iba usando una falda hasta más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa con escote en "V", y su portakunai en la cintura. Usaba rímel en las pestañas, sus labios iban pintados de un rojo sangre.

— Yoshino-Sama, si, voy a llevarle los girasoles a Neji. — respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

La mujer asintió. — Shikamaru tenía razón, te ves diferente y fuerte.

Hinata se sorprendió, no pensó que el moreno platicara sobre ella con su madre.

— Sí, pero sólo cuando me hacen enojar. — Sonrió de manera dulce.

Seguía siendo la misma, pero con un aspecto más maduro y fuerte. Ya no era toda inocencia, menos después de lo que había hecho.

— Eso me gusta. No debes dejar que te vean como si fueras débil. — Yoshino le sonrió. — Ahora si deseas puedes decirme suegra.

La jovencita se sorprendió y luego sonrió — Suegra de mi Corazón ¿le parece bien?

Ambas rieron. No iba avergonzarse. Desde luego que sabía lo que hizo con Shikamaru. Su antigua yo, se hubiera avergonzado y caído desmayada. Pero ahora ella sería dinámica y divertida.

Al llegar al cementerio, Hinata escoltó a Yoshino hasta la lápida de Shukaku Nara.

— Mira, te he traído a nuestra futura nuera. Es Hinata Hyuga. — La mujer guardó silencio, como si esperase una respuesta. — Sí, aunque no lo creas. Nuestro hijo ha crecido tanto que posiblemente nos dé nietos pronto. —Se apresuró a dejarle las rosas rojas y secarse las lágrimas.

La joven entendió lo que sentía la mujer mayor. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

— Hola señor Nara, yo tuve una idea que fue algo loca y atrevida, pero quiero que sepa que no me he burlado de Shikamaru. Es demasiado inteligente para eso. — se arrodilló y dejó un girasol sobre la tumba. — Si todo se da bien, probablemente sea su nuera.

En cuanto se levantó Yoshino le tocó el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

Hinata le ofreció su pañuelo.

Shikamaru llevaba en hombros a la pequeña Mirai y en una mano un ramo de flores, vio la escena, le pareció extraño y a la vez reconfortante. Su madre ya no se sentía tan sola.

— ¡Hina-Chan! — Gritó Mirai desde los brazos del moreno.

La pequeña apenas aprendía a hablar, decía pequeñas frases y caminaba algunos pasos y tropezaba para luego ponerse en pie.

Shikamaru se apresuró a alcanzarlas. — Hola Hinata — Saludó tras extenderle a la pequeña que deseaba estar en los brazos de la chica.

— Hola Shika-kun, hola pequeña ¿cómo estás? — Mirai tomó algunos de los girasoles que ella sostenía. — Vamos a dejarle flores a Neji ¿si?

— ¡Vamos! — Dijo la pequeña. — ¡Luego Papi!

Hinata se alejó con la niña en brazos.

Una vez solos la señora Nara sonrió ampliamente — Apresúrate a darme nietos.

— No he tratado mucho con Hinata, mamá...

— Pero sí que has hecho — Yoshino le dio un suave empujón a su hijo — ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que ella podría estar embarazada? Dices que te sedujo, dentro de su plan podría haber estado un bebé.

La palidez invadió su rostro. ¿Un bebé? No, dudaba que Hinata pudiera planear algo tan rápido. Es decir, en la tarde era rechazada, iba a libar, él iba a buscarla, tenían sexo. Hasta ahí sonaba como una clase de eventos que eran pura casualidad. En caso de que fuera un plan el resultado final sería: ¿un bebé?

— No lo creo, ella no podría planear algo tan rápido. — Respondió él.

— Las mujeres somos un misterio.

— Problemáticas, molestas y mandonas. — Añadió a lo dicho por su madre.

Si hubiera un bebé asumiría su responsabilidad. Parejas más jóvenes procreaban. Así que no podía decir nada. Ahora era un Jounin y ella iba por ese camino.

Su madre le tiró de la oreja izquierda — niño maleducado.

Mirai y Hinata los vieron, sonrieron entre ellas mientras iban a dejar algunos girasoles a Asuma


	3. Capítulo Tres: ¿Suegro?

Shikamaru sentía cansancio y el lugar más propicio para relajarse le pareció el bosque de entrenamiento, por los árboles y porque los niños estaban en la academia y otros jóvenes estaban en misiones.

Era feliz observando cómo Mirai jugueteaba con Akamaru, era su caballito.

— ¿estás saliendo con Shikamaru? ¿Qué pasó con Naruto? ¿Por qué te ves diferente? ¿Desde cuándo usas labial? ¿Te gusta mi peinado? — Era la voz de Kiba preguntándole a alguien.

Alzó la cabeza entre la hierba, alcanzó a ver a Hinata recogiendo flores y siendo interrogada por un muy emocionado Kiba.

— No salgo con Shikamaru, hicimos algo que no es precisamente salir. No sé qué pasó con Naruto, Me veo diferente porque ahora soy más segura de mí, uso labial desde hace una semana y no me gusta tu peinado parece una — Lo miró de manera extraña.— Se ve como el cuerpo de un erizo.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar la repuesta notó la presencia de alguien detrás de sí.

— ¿Así que tú fuiste el que tocó a mi hija? — Hiashi Hyuga fue en busca del que robo la integridad y honor de su hija. — ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

¿Qué sí lo sabía? Claro que sí, lo recordaba a la perfección. Pero esos eran detalles que no iba a compartir con el señor.

— Buen día, señor Hyuga — Saludó un tanto incómodo y poniéndose en pie — Desde luego que soy o quien tomó a su hija. Me haré responsable...

Antes de que pudiera decir "en caso de que haya un bebé"

Hiashi ya lo estaba abrazando como si fuera un salvador. — Te gradezco joven Nara, has sacado su carácter fuerte, eso es lo que ella necesitaba para mostrarse como una Hyuga — Se separó de muchacho— Voy a hacer los preparativos para la boda, y ya puedes decirme suegro.

— ¿Suegro? — Preguntó el moreno.

— Hablaré con tu madre para agilizar los preparativos, este es un gran evento que...

Ya no lo alcanzó a escuchar debido a que el señor Hyuga se marchó hablando solo. Se puso a analizar la situación en su mente, así que solito se había comprometido a casarse sin llegar a decirlo, el señor Hyuga escuchó lo que quería.

_¡Genio! ¡Shikamaru Nara eres un estúpido genio! _se repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Viendo a la novia eso no era ningún castigo, ella era hermosa y dulce. Pero con su nueva personalidad hasta empezaba a temerle que le hiciera los _ocho trigramas 64 palmas_ por una pequeña discusión. Sacudió su cabeza, eso era adelantarse demasiado a los acontecimientos. Tal vez Hinata no aceptaría su compromiso y se vería obligada a aceptar lo que su padre le imponía. No obstante un matrimonio con un Nara sonaba mejor a que ella se casara con un miembro la rama secundaria.

Estaba sumergido en un sinfín de situaciones creadas por su mente en lugar de pensar racionalmente, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo tuvo que ahogar un grito debido al susto.

— ¿Qué te dijo, padre? — Oyó la voz de Hinata.

— Me agradeció por tu nueva personalidad — Respondió el moreno, no se atrevía a girar para darle la cara. — Además de que va a hablar con mi madre para agilizar los preparativos de nuestra boda.

— Oh. — ella suspiró. — Va de acuerdo a lo que pensé. Sabía que padre no iba a dejar pasar esta situación.

— ¿Este es tu plan? — Esta vez si se giró para observarla — ¿Me quieres como esposo?

Hinata no dijo nada, solo asintió.

— ¿Por qué? No logro entenderlo. — Shikamaru trataba de entender lo que ocurría, pero la frustración le impedía pensar.

— Aquella noche supe que hay algo distinto en ti, tú mereces amor al igual que yo. Quitarte la goma del cabello solo fue para probar para llegar a un beso. El besó me mostró que somos más que compatibles, se sintió muy correcto. — Hinata solo explicó la mitad de su plan. — Cuando peleaba con Neji tenía que tratar de adelantarme a él, no pude lograrlo hasta después de que se sacrificó por mí, su muerte me afectó demasiado y logré anticipar varias situaciones, pero no tengo tu inteligencia, solo mido las probabilidades. No estaba en mis planes dejar salir a mi "yo malvada" ese fue un efecto colateral que ocasionó Naruto.

Así que ella solo veía las probabilidades, no daba nada por sentado. ÉL era todo un estratega y en ese juego de mentes ella estaba tomando la delantera. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— Así que apruebas lo que hice — Ella afirmó. — Además pareces querer saber cuál es el siguiente paso.

— Eso deseo— Afirmó Shikamaru.

— Pues no lo sé — Hinata se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que hay cuatro probabilidades, La primera: que no te quieras casar lo harás porque te sientes presionado por tu madre, La segunda: Temari va a llegar y estará furiosa porque lo que va a gritarte por que no esperaste, La tercera: Naruto buscará disculparse por haber sido tan... No lo disculparé porque lo noquearé apenas se me acerque. La cuarta probabilidad; es que gracias a mi ciclo irregular haya concebido.

— Eso son planes. — Dijo.

— Son situaciones que pueden llegar a suceder de diferente manera o que ni siquiera llegarán ocurrir. — Hinata miró hacia Kiba que los observaba con suspicacia mientras jugaba con Mirai. — Las personas pueden llegar a ser predecibles cuando las observas el tiempo suficiente.

Shikamaru sabía eso, pero no le gustaba usar las probabilidades debido a que eran "improbables" Quimeras que le tendrían dudando y pensando más de lo debido.

— Hay otra probabilidad que ha estado rondando en mis pensamientos por los últimos dos años. — Comentó la joven.

— ¿Cual? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Naruto es gay, no tomó en cuenta mi confesión de afecto después de la batalla con Pain, Luego Sakura me contó que para evitar el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba Le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba, desde luego era una mentira, pero siguió en busca de Sasuke. — Hinata suspiró— Desde luego podría ser solo amistad. Pero tras la guerra ellos fueron inseparables, a veces pensaba que Sasuke se fue por el poder, pero si además buscaba deshacerse de su confusión sobre sus gustos. ¿Qué tal ambos están en una relación y el que me gritó fue Sasuke usando un Jutsu?

El razonamiento de la Hyuga dejó pensando a Shikamaru, era muy probable si se veía de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué golpearías a Naruto? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Es tonto, debió rechazarme hace años y en privado, no hacerse el idiota. — Hinata se tensó cuando vio a ese rubio. — Ahí viene como lo pensé.

El joven Nara vio la ira alrededor de su ahora futura esposa, Le encantaba verla así, pero usando las probabilidades el debía hacer algo rápido y evitar un conflicto delante de Mirai. Tomó a Hinata por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios, aquello la tomó desprevenida, no supo cómo reaccionar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Por otro lado, Naruto vio la escena molestia, iba ir a pedir disculpas por la tontería que Sasuke había hecho, tenerlo viviendo en secreto en Konoha no era fácil y menos cuando este era muy celoso hasta con las piedras.

— Será mejor que te vayas antes de que Akamaru decida darte un mordida. — Kiba le dijo furioso, si antes no reaccionó era debido a la hija de su maestra

— ¡Mordida! ¡Mordida! — Repitió Mirai.

El rubio suspiró — Dile que me disculpe, no debí...

— Hueles como Sasuke y otro aroma que no voy a decir delante de la peque. — Ladró Kiba — A Hinata no le hace falta tus disculpas.

Naruto se fue sin decir palabra, al parecer Kiba ya sabía lo que ocurría entre él y su novio secreto.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Preparativos

¿Flores blancas? Listo, ¿bebida para los invitados? Listo, ¿Invitar al Hokage? Imposible no hacerlo, ¿Shiramuko? Listo, ¿Lugar para la boda? Listo, ¿invitar a Naruto para que vea lo que se perdió? Más que listo, ¿Haber invitado a los hermanos de la arena, en especial a Temari? Listo.

Hanabi sentía que faltaba algo para la ceremonia de su hermana. La vio salir de su habitación muy arreglada, pantalones cortos, blusa roja con escote corazón y usaba una chamarra pequeña para cubrirse, maquillada hasta los ojos.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Preguntó.

— Por ahí...

— ¡Hinata! — Gritó su padre al verla vestida de tal manera.

— ¡Hasta luego! padre. — Dicho eso Hinata se fue saltando.

Hiashi se cruzó de brazos, entre ofendido y alegre. — Parece la niña adolescente que nunca tuve. Sé que Shikamaru la va a cuidar, lo prometió.

Hanabi impresionada y roja preguntó: — ¿Entonces ellos van a...?

El Sr. Hyuga asintió — Van a averiguar qué lugar les gusta más para su luna de miel, ese es el regalo de bodas que les daré a parte de la dote, así que...

— Sí, sí y que de paso prueben en qué lugar les gusta más. — Hanabi respondió sin ganas — ¡Eso Falta! Despedida de soltera y ropa para su luna de miel.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás tramando? — Preguntó su padre por la mirada decidida de su hija.

— Hasta luego, padre. — La jovencita se retiró de la misma forma que su hermana mayor, solo que iba a buscar a las amigas de esta para armar la fiesta.

Hinata miró hacia el cielo, Shikamaru estaba tardando demasiado. Se sentía aburrida esperando a la sombra de un árbol. Media hora recostada en el pasto.

Soltó un suspiro cansino, seguro se había cruzado con Temari. — ¿Así que violaste al bebé llorón?

Justo lo que necesitaba. Pensó sin levantarse.

— Fue por consentimiento mutuo. — Susurró, iba a pararse cuando esta se dejó caer junto a ella.

— ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Cierto? Creo que es la única manera en que el bebé llorón y tú...— Temari guardó silencio cuando Hinata le hubo tomado fuertemente del hombro. — Ya veo, al fin eres fuerte.

— Soy fuerte, pero jamás destinaré mi ira hacia él, como tú lo haces. Yo lo respeto. — Hinata activó su Byakugan y le susurró: — Debiste haberlo noqueado con tu abanico, por eso Shikamaru no ha llegado a nuestra cita. ¿Sí lo amas porque los lastimas?

Temari se sintió descubierta, sí, había enviado a volar a Shikamaru por no esperarla, por no entenderla. Ahora Hinata le cuestionaba sobre sus sentimientos. — No tolero engaños, la invitación a la boda fue una provocación. Él busca herirme...

— No, mi hermana es la encargada de las tarjetas de invitación, que han sido enviadas a todos nuestros amigos. — Retiró la mano de su hombro. — No me caso por un embarazo, me caso por amor... seguro que lo viste en sus ojos cuando le cuestionaste.

La rubia la observó con sorpresa — Hyuga... ¿ustedes Cuándo?

— Puede que hace un mes, puede que desde siempre, puede que hace poco... No importa desde cuando estamos juntos, lo importante es que existe ese sentimiento de respeto y atracción mutua, además de las charlas inteligentes. — Hinata se puso en pie. — Me deja ganarle en el shogi, me deja soltarle el cabello y yo le he dejado ver mi lado vulnerable y descubrir los misterios que encierran mis pensamientos, es más que un amigo. Ambos sufrimos una decepción por un par de rubios. — Empezó a caminar — Iré a ver como está, debe estar en una pieza para nuestra boda y para la noche especial.

La ninja se fue saltando de árbol en árbol. Mientras Temari pensaba que si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma, Hinata Hyuga hubiese sido una digna rival. — Hazlo feliz. — Le dijo al viento.

Shikamaru se hallaba en la floristería de Ino, siendo curado por esta, su brazo estaba en una posición nada normal. Además de que tenía moretones y rasguños en el rostro, producto de su caída mientras estaba inconsciente.

— Debiste dejarle las cosas en claro. — Ino le regañó.

El joven entornó los ojos, había intentado ser claro con Temari, solo que ella nunca escuchaba cuando estaba enojada, antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta de: "¿Por qué no m esperaste?" Ya había estado inconsciente.

— Es problemática. — Respondió. — Arregla mi brazo, mi boda...

— Descuida, yo lo arreglo. — Ino le tomó el brazo y tras un movimiento que le hizo gritar parecía ya estar bien. — ¿ves? Soy una excelente médico.

— ¡Shika-Kun! — Escucharon la dulce voz de Hinata en la entrada de la tienda. — ¿estás bien?

Se acercó a él y tras observar el correcto flujo de su chacra con el Byakugan, lo desactivó.

— Lo estoy... — La Hyuga empezó a revisarlo y usar su chacra para curar sus raspones — No es necesario...

— Temari fue a verme, en cuanto la tuve cerca supe que te lastimó. — Suspiró mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de Shikamaru. — Prometo no golpearte por muy enojada que esté, te respeto y...

Él cerró los ojos — Lo sé, me gusta cuando...

Ella no lo dejó continuar, lo besó en la frente. Un beso que significaba protección.

Ino se alejaba lentamente, casi quería gritar de emoción, resistía la emoción para evitar arruinarles el momento. Al fin su amigo era correspondido e iba a recibir el respeto que merecía.

Sí, en definitiva iba a ir con Hanabi a la tienda de lencería para comprar un bonito conjunto para la noche especial, aunque claro ellos ya sabían lo que era estar en los brazos del otro.

Lo que ella daría porque Sai se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, soltó un suspiro cansino. — Merecen ser felices.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: La Boda

Hinata se encontraba observando por una ventana a sus invitados.

Temblaba de emoción, observó que Temari se encontraba en compañía de sus hermanos, quienes parecían estar apaciguar su enojo, Vio a una chica de rubio junto a Sasuke, esbozó una sonrisa, La posibilidad de que Naruto usara el Jutsu sexy para estar en su boda era alta y al parecer se cumplió.

Tsunade ingresó a la habitación, tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

— Buen día Tsunade-sama — Hinata hizo una reverencia a la Hokage.

— Hinata te he traído los resultados de las pruebas que ordenó tu padre. — La mujer le extendió el pergamino enrollado. — Shikamaru ya lo sabe y aceptará lo que tu decidas...

— Tsunade-sama, yo me caso por amor, no por un deber. Hace un par de días supe que no estaba embarazada — La novia invitó a la Hokage a acercarse y observar por la ventana. — Mire, ahí esta Yoshino junto a los miembros de su clan, todos tienen la esperanza de que el nuevo jefe del clan se case y pueda con dirigirlos. — Señaló al lado contrario. — Ahí está papá y Hanabi. Ellos están contentos de que haya dejado salir mi lado fuerte y realmente desean que me una a Shikamaru, quieren paz...

— ¿Y tú que quieres?

— Ser feliz, en poco tiempo descubrí que mi lugar está junto a Shikamaru. — Hinata vio a los ojos de la rubia. — ¿esta mal que haya ocurrido todo de esta manera?

— ¿entonces te casarás?

— Sí.

La Hokage asintió y se retiró, dejando a una Hinata pensativa. Estaba enamorada y solo hubiera deseado tener a su madre que viera este momento, dio un suspiro y observó a Yoshino — Señor Shikaku, le prometo que cuidaré de su esposa como si fuera mi madre, trabajaré duro para devolverle la alegría su familia. Yo...— un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas — Le agradezco por haber criado bien a Shikamaru... Yo...

— Eres muy dulce... — La voz de Shikamaru inundó el lugar. — Debiste salir hace tres minutos, temía que me dejaras solo en el altar.

Hinata se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y giró lentamente. — Solo agradecía a tu padre.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa a la par que alisaba su Hakama. — A puesto de que estaría contento ya que formarás parte de la familia desde ahora.

Ella sonrió dulcemente — Bueno, vamos a casarnos, y luego desaparecer... pospongamos los niños hasta que el resto del equipo InoShikaCho contraiga nupcias.

Shikamaru caminaba con Hinata a la recamará del hotel donde pasarán la luna de miel, hace horas que se han despedido de los invitados. Una resignada Temari les deseó lo mejor, sin dejar de comer con los ojos al novio. A lo que Hinata con el Byakugan activado le deseó que se casara pronto.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron, la tenues velas apenas iluminaban el recinto.

—¿Eres feliz? — Le preguntó atento

— Más de lo que pude creer.

El pelinegro la besó suavemente — Esta noche es nuestra.

Hinata sintió como le desprendió las horquillas del cabello y este cayó como cascada por su espalda. — Otra vez y sin estar borrachos ¿Me amas? —Le preguntó en un susurro

Podía escuchar la respiración de Shikamaru, sentir sus manos temblorosas.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —Su voz es más grave

Deslizó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de ella bajando delicadamente a su cuello.

Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir como esa caricia despertó todos sus sentidos, escuchaba la respiración de su ahora esposo junto a su oído, la piel se le erizaba ante cada exhalación.

—Te amo y esta noche te demostraré cuanto —Shikamaru la aprieta contra su cuerpo haciéndole disfrutar su contacto.

Él acarició el pulso en su cuello, se maravilló ante las sensaciones que puede lograr a través del sentido del tacto, puede conocer cada centímetro de Hinata, logra apenas distinguirla, por ellos con sus manos grabó cada curva de su delicado cuerpo. Esta vez la pasión era correcta.

Hinata sintió las manos de Shikamaru acariciándola sobre la tela del shiramuko antes de que le bese el cuello y busque las amarras de de la prenda

Ella suspiró y levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello, sus mejillas, delinear su perfil...

—Cariño, tengo tiempo... deseando que me... tocaras así otra vez —Entre susurros le confiesa con su suave voz.

Tiembla y vibra al sentir el frío en su espalda cubierta ahora solamente por un delicado sostén de encaje.

El Shiramuko cayó a sus pies y esperó anhelante la caricia que no se hace esperar.

Shikamaru se despojó de su ropa rápidamente y tomó la mano de su esposa colocándola en su torso. Ella se paralizó un instante al sentir el calor que la piel de él irradia, es hermosa al tacto, sus manos se mueven como por voluntad propia, acariciando, buscando; Usa sus dedos para reconocerlo también, las velas de la habitación no iluminan lo suficiente. las yemas de los dedos se encontraron con las tetillas de Shikamaru y de forma instintiva la rozan, pero se detuvo al escucharlo gemir. Deseaba hacerlo rogar.

—No te detengas — Suplicó él con débil voz y le desabrochó el sostén arrojándolo junto al shiramuko.

Se inclinó y la besó dándole seguridad con su boca, tocó sus senos frotando con sus palmas sus cimas que se volvieron compactas bajo su contacto haciéndola gemir y absorbiendo el sonido con su beso

Su boca se mueva hacia la mejilla de la chica, escuchó que su respiración es más acelerada; Shikamaru se maravilló al poder conocer todo, la piel de ella huele a rosas y a mujer, puede captar lo que con la vista no logra hacer, enmarca el rostro de Hinata con sus manos y la besó acariciándose sus lenguas, saboreando cada uno su excitación

Volvió a explorarla con las palmas tocando su cintura estrecha, su abdomen plano, sus redondeadas caderas y sube nuevamente a sus senos firmes y grandes.

Hinata acarició suavemente el abdomen de su amado y baja nuevamente hasta la liga del bóxer que aún tiene puesto

—Shikamaru...

Él la sentó en la cama y la besó tumbándola con su cuerpo para que quede tendida sobre el edredón. Con una mano tocó su cadera, ascendiendo a su cintura y apoderándose de su seno haciendo que gimiera extasiada. Bajó la cabeza y su boca tomó posesión de un pezón sorbiendo y lamiendo para luego hacerle el mismo tratamiento al otro hasta que ella no aguantó más, lo tomó por el cabello para atraerlo a su boca Hinata olvidó sus inseguridades y sus dudas, solo puede dejarse llevar por las caricias de Shikamaru. Lo había extrañado en el último mes, necesitó tanto de él y ahora podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo le transmite, él termina de desnudarla y vuelve a apoderarse de su boca mientras su mano se deslizó lentamente hacia sus rizos suaves y más abajo, el contacto de sus dedos en su piel sedosa, su caricia incitadora la hace gritar de placer, Hinata se convierte en pura sensación palpitante a merced de las manos, la boca y el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Con un ligero esfuerzo él se quita la última prenda.

—Tócame como la primera vez, amor—Le pide él al separar un instante sus bocas, Hinata siente el calor en la palma de su mano cuando Shikamaru coloca la mano en la suya y la desliza por su cadera hasta llegar a su masculinidad.

—Shikamaru... — bajó la mano hasta tocarlo y rodearlo, con gesto tentativo lo acaricia hasta que lo escucha gemir de placer y oler su excitación. Si, Shikamaru emana un aroma que la hace desear estar más cerca de él.

Ambos se complacían mientras se besaban, él acariciando su femineidad completamente húmeda, ella acariciando su masculinidad colosal.

Shikamaru se acomodó encima de ella susurrando su nombre con voz temblorosa, Hinata se aferró a él transmitiéndole su necesidad y su amor rogándole sin palabras que la haga suya otra vez.

El pelinegro deslizó su mano por la cadera hasta la rodilla levantándola con suavidad y pasándola por sobre su propia cadera, abriéndola para la fuerte y dulce invasión, No hay necesidad de mirarse, no necesitan ver porque sus sentidos, sus pieles, sus palmas, sus olfatos y sus lenguas suplen todo.

Shikamaru escuchó como contiene la respiración al deslizarse con en su interior, escucha como intenta silenciar un gemido de placer.

—Ámame mi cielo — Le pidió moviendo suavemente sus caderas a la vez que cruzaba las piernas sobre el trasero de su esposo

—Te amo, Hinata.

Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró más fuerte a él trasmitiéndole su urgencia, disfrutando del movimiento oscilante que él comienza, escuchando la fricción de sus pieles, el cuerpo de Shikamaru contra el suyo, su aroma a hombre, los gemidos de ambos que se funden en un delirio de pasión, él entrando una y otra vez en ella cada vez más rápido abriéndola más con cada aproximación.

Es algo glorioso, el súbito florecer de las sensaciones hace que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tense, incluyendo los que rodean a su dulce invasor, Shikamaru tembló y una vez más la acaricia con su cuerpo haciéndola volar sobre una arrolladora sensación que poseyó todo su ser hasta atravesarla por completo dejándola delirante.

Escucha a Shikamaru gemir una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza Hinata cerró sus manos sobre sus hombros experimentando el gran júbilo que la inunda y solo puede gritar su nombre sintiendo solamente el calor, el placer y los brazos de Shikamaru a su alrededor que con un gemido la alcanza en la carrera del éxtasis y caer agotado sobre ella que aún tiembla de placer.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó Shikamaru levanta la cabeza para verla a los ojos — Fue extraordinario, se sintió mejor que la primera vez

Ella suelta su hombro y pasa su mano por el cabello de Shikamaru —Mucho mejor...— Le respondió con voz cansada — Fue... mucho más ... que extraordinario.

El pelinegro la besó suavemente, aún están unidos. Sujetándola da vuelta en la cama quedando ella sobre él. Le acarició el cabello suavemente, se sintió en la gloria después de hacer el amor con la mujer que ama.


	6. Capítulo Seis: Princesa Byakugan

Dos años transcurrieron desde que Hinata adoptó el apellido Nara, dos años en los que ambos se dedicaron a recibir misiones juntos y posponer el tener hijos, se entendían a la perfección. Desde luego que ella jamás le alzó la mano a su esposo, una mirada severa era suficiente para hacerle saber a Shikamaru que estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia con su flojera.

En el último mes habían pasado siendo guardaespaldas de un señor feudal, por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando Kakashi, el actual Hokage los llamó a su despacho para darles una noticia importante.

—¡¿Cómo que desapreció?! — Hinata exclamó tras golpear el escritorio del Hokage.

Entregó el informe y ahora recibía la noticia de la desaparición de su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi cuñada? — Shikamaru abrazó a su esposa para calmarla.

Se les explicó la situación extraña en la que ocurrieron los acontecimientos un secuestro y el acercamiento de la luna a la tierra. Concluyeron que Sai era el único que podía guiarlos hasta el lugar donde los perdió.

Shikamaru y Hinata irían en busca de la joven en compañía de Sai, Sakura y Sasuke. Este último suplantaba a Naruto que se encontraba bajo los cuidados y observaciones de Tsunade por un asunto muy bochornoso. Más luego se le otorgó a Shikamaru un reloj secreto que solo los kages poseían que mostraba el tiempo que quedaba para la destrucción de la tierra.

Hinata viajaba sobre el ave de pintura de Sai, en compañía de su esposo. Que le daba ánimos. Llegaron a una cueva con un manantial resplandeciente está frente a los cinco ninjas.

— amor — Shikamaru tosió al ver como sus compañeros parecían incómodos. — Hinata, ¿Qué puedes ver en el interior del manantial?

— No consigo ver nada, se ha distorsionado mi visión. — Hinata se sostuvo a Shikamaru.

— Al parecer vamos a mojarnos. — Sasuke sacudió su ropa, parecía un forastero. — Tenemos que pasar por aquí.

— No tienes que preocuparte por tu ropa, toco esta agua no logro mojarme — Sai le respondió acababa de tocar el agua. — Insisto, no has dicho porque Naruto no pudo venir.

— Él está un poco... irritable — fue la única respuesta que pudo dar el azabache. Desde luego que el mundo shinobi sabían de la relación que mantenía, ya que era evidente debido a que vivían juntos en la nueva Villa Uchiha.

Al saltar fueron atrapados por un genjutsu, Hinata y Shikamaru se habían encontrado a si mismos compartiendo los días en que pasaron cuidando de Mirai, la visita en el cementerio a Shikaku y Neji. Se vieron a sí mismos trabajando hombro a hombro en la edificación de su hogar para los niños que tendrían en el futuro. Después de todo debían esperar a que el resto del equipo InoShikaCho tuviera una relación estable para la procreación de los nuevos miembros. Sakura y Sasuke lograron sacarlos del genjutsu.

del que Sakura y Sasuke logró sacar a la pareja de esposos. Volvieron a aparecer en un nuevo manantial donde el Byakugan seguía distorsionado.

Los cuatro ninjas saltaron a la vez, más Hinata tardó en hacerlo.

— Hinata. Le dije a tu padre que vendría por ti antes de que la tierra se acabara. — Era un hombre de cabellos blancos usando lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca. — Para que así vinieras a mí.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? — estaba conteniendo su ira, deseaba darle un golpe.

— No te preocupes ella duerme profundamente en mi castillo —Toneri se acercó a ella. — Te la devolveré dependiendo de tu respuesta, princesa del Byakugan.

— ¿Qué?

— Hinata, vamos a casarnos.

La señora Nara soltó una risa sarcástica — Llegas tarde, ya tengo un marido.

Fue cuando Shikamaru reapareció de un salto frente a su amada — No te acerques a mi esposa.

Entonces los tres empezaron una batalla y con un solo golpe Toneri quedo desfigurado, aún así se acercó a Hinata, que se encontraba detrás de Shikamaru.

Aquel ser parecía ser una marioneta que cojeaba. — Este no es mi cuerpo. Princesa, la próxima vez vendré por ti personalmente. Dame una respuesta entonces.

— Ya te dije que estoy ¡casada! — Dio un golpe contra la marioneta que terminó por destrozarse. — Idiota, te voy a...

Una vez pasado el otro manantial vieron los restos de la otra lucha que Sai, Sakura y Sasuke habían mantenido con un cangrejo.

Más tarde llegaron a lo que parecía una ciudad desierta, un lugar muy antiguo.

Hinata iba junto a Shikamaru explorando el lugar.

— Creo que estoy cansada de esperar al resto del equipo — Comentó ella con aire decidido.

— Solo están revisando el lugar, ya nos encontraremos en... — Los ojos de Hinata denotaban tristeza y él entendió que se refería tener hijos — Veo que no te refieres a este equipo. Dime cuales son las probabilidades.

Ella asintió, debía compartir lo que su mente le dictaba y le facilitaba mantener la esperanza para seguir pensando en su futuro.

— Hay varias, pero te diré las que pueden llegar a ocurrir... Primero podría ir con Toneri, sé que volverá por mí y con ello podré ir por Hanabi. Lo segundo es que salvaremos la tierra si hago el amago de casarme con él, tu misión será rescatarme, deberás encontrarme a donde sea que me lleve y no debes caer en la desesperación. Eres un Shinobi. Lo tercero es que si buscamos tener un bebé es muy probable que Ino y Choji van a conseguir parejas para casarse pronto. El cuarto es que Naruto puede que esté...— Hinata se notaba divertida, sus labios rojos la hacían verse más madura — Por la manera en la que Sasuke actúa me ha hecho creer que será papá.

— ¿Papá? — el Nara se mostró impresionado — Eso es...

— El jutsu sexy de Naruto es una mujer y probablemente hayan procreado de esa manera— Hinata sonreía entretenida — Creo que nos ha ganado y por eso Tsunade-sama se encarga de vigilarlo.

— Dame tu mano — Shikamaru le tomó de la muñeca. — Recuperaremos a tu hermana, no podría soportar que Toneri te lleve con él... sabes que te amo. No voy a permitir que ocurra de esa manera.

— Yo creo que, sí sucederá, debo ir con él y encontrar el modo de detener todo este asunto así tenga que destrozarlo con mis propias manos. — fue silencia por un apasionado beso de su esposo, que se sentía muy atraído cuando mostraba su ira. Él no dudó en aprisionarla contra un árbol. Podrían hacer...

— ¡Aquí están, chicos! — Sai interrumpió con una sonrisa. — Vengan, necesitan revisar algo.

Fueron conducidos hasta unas raras contracciones con una escritura antigua. Donde un extraño hombre volvió a decirle Princesa del Byakugan, donde se desmayó.

.

.

En medio de la noche Hinata estaba observando las mariposas volando de un lado a otro, repasando mentalmente los días en los que su periodo se atrasó. Demasiado tiempo para ser uno irregular. Se escaneó a si misma con su Byakugan y entonces lo supo.

— Deberías dormir un poco, amor — Shikamaru apareció junto a ella, ya es mi turno de hacer guardia.

— Yo... Shikamaru... — En aquel momento la seguridad de Hinata desapreció y fue remplazada por su antigua timidez, tragó grueso y respiró profundamente. No había que actuar como una niña, ya no más — Vamos a ser padres.

—¿Qué? — El pelinegro quedó sorprendido, largos minutos en los que reinó el silencio y antes de poder decirle lo feliz que se encontraba apareció Toneri.

— Vine a oír tu respuesta, princesa. — Fue lo que el albino dijo al verlos juntos.

— ¡Mi esposa no va a decirte nada! — Shikamaru estaba furioso y más ahora que sabia que iba a convertirse en padre.

Entonces vio lo peor y se sintió mal al ver que Hinata por voluntad propia se iba con el Otsusuki y era abrazada por él. Los intentos por recuperarla fueron nulos, el equipo hizo o posible. Pero ya sabían que aquella probabilidad se cumpliría, solo no quería aceptar que ella y su hijo podrían morir si esto no resultaba del todo bien.

Así que en el tiempo restante se dedico a encontrar una entrada, después de todo era un shinobi y su misión era evitar la destrucción de la tierra y el proceso recuperar a su amada.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Hinata se valió de sus sonrisas y fuerza de voluntad para tratar de ganar la confianza de Toneri, cuando descubrió el verdadero Tenseigan y trató de destruirlo, él le arrebató su voluntad para casarse a la fuerza.

Así fue como Shikamaru llegó a la ceremonia pudiendo ver a su esposa vestida completamente de negro apunto de morder algo. "Mi amor" fue lo que le gritó más el albino se la llevó mientras él y Sasuke peleaban con las marionetas.

— Naruto va a matarme si no te ayudo — Fue lo que Sasuke le dijo mientras se encargaba con las marionetas.

— Ya lo creo, ahora debe estar en la aldea bloqueando los meteoritos. — Respondió Shikamaru que se iba corriendo por donde hubo desaparecido su esposa.

— Ya lo imagino, Naruto es muy terco y más en su estado — el Uchiha usó sus técnicas para electrocutar y quemar a aquellos seres e ir tras Shikamaru.

Fue como vio que la pareja luchaba uno a uno y luego a Hyuga se le retiraba una esfera de luz, se debatía en intervenir o no. Luego vio como el albino se inclinaba al suelo.

Le contaron la historia de Hamura y el tenseigan, entonces los tres (por no decir cuatro) fusionaron su chacra para destruirlo. Sin embargo, en la batalla final Sasuke tuvo que usar su Susano para enfrentarse a Toneri.

En la tierra Naruto estaba usando un vestido naranja muy holgado que evitaba que se vieran sus curvas femeninas, su cabello estaba demasiado largo. Se había quedado convertido en mujer. Parado junto al Hokage.

— Por favor, detenga el cañón de chacra. Sasuke y el resto están en la luna. — pidió con un tono suave y cantarina, una voz femenina.

Los cuatro Kages que estaban en las pantallas se quedaron impresionados al verlo, bueno, verla. Era una mujer con un embarazo de cuatro meses, ni con esa ropa podía ocultarlo a la perfección. Preguntar "¿cómo ocurrió?" Era bochornoso por lo que nadie dijo nada al respecto, el asunto más importante era destruir la luna y evitar la muerte de todos.

— No voy a detener nada — Respondió el Raikage a recuperarse de la impresión. — Deben ser sacrificados por la humanidad y el bien de la tierra. Vamos a disparar el cañón.

Naruto sentía tanta ira que deseaba golpear la pantalla donde se encontraba el A.

— Raikage-dono — Gaara habló, se compadecía por su amigo y entendía la situación — Se lo pido también. Espere una hora más.

— Estoy de acuerdo — apoyó la Mizukage. — Le creo a Naruto que es nuestro héroe de la última gran guerra junto a Sasuke, démosle la hora que pide, lo merece.

El Tsuchikage asintió otorgando la hora, Naruto estaba suspirando de alivio, ahora quedaba esperar que lo lograran allá arriba.

La hora pasó con un Naruto caminando de arriba abajo, prácticamente rezando porque su adorado Sasuke lo lograra y una hora más tarde así fue, el equipo lo logró.

[...]

— Toneri, podrías venir a la tierra — Hinata le dijo al albino.

— La luna no volverá a acercarse a la tierra... — Se dio la vuelta — Cuiden a ese niño.

Los esposos se miraron entre sí, comprendieron que apresar de su estado Toneri había incluso aceptado tener a su hijo y fue cuando Shikamaru terminó por desmayarse de la impresión.

— Me pasó lo mismo — Farfulló Sasuke al ver al Nara desplomarse. — Cuando ves la responsabilidad que te viene encima, no importa si eres un shinobi.

— Tengo un cuñado muy impresionable — Hanabi rió al ver tal escena. — Cuando venga mi segundo sobrino me aseguraré de tener una cámara para capturar su reacción.

Sakura rió ante tal comentario — Yo también quiero ver ese momento.

— Veo que tendré que hablar con Ino para tener hijos. — Sai lo expresó con una sonrisa en la cara y sin una pisaca de vergüenza como era característico de él.

— Primero debes tener una cita, tarado. — Sakura le dio un coscorrón — Luego debes pedirle ser tu novia — Le dio otro coscorrón — Y luego recién podrás hablar de esas cosas.

El pobre Sai estaba inconsciente por los golpes.

[...]

— ¿Te desmayaste a pesar de ya saberlo? — Naruto rió de la cara de su futuro consejero y mano derecha en cuanto se convirtiese en Hokage.

Hace tiempo Hinata había perdonado la humillación que había pasado por culpa de Sasuke y ahora estaba en la villa Uchiha visitando al rubio.

— Fue gracioso, debiste haberlo visto caer de espaldas. — La señora Nara escondía su sonrisa tras su taza de té.

— Sasuke también lo hizo, No pensé en el embarazo hasta que simplemente no pude volver a ser un chico y la abuela Tsunade, me lo confirmó, me obligó a estar en constante observación ya que soy un caso raro en esto— parecía estar evocando el momento por sus gestos naturales. — El próximo bebé lo llevará Sasuke... no es que me queje...

— Agradece que no has tenido ningún síntoma. — Sasuke estaba preparando el almuerzo y respondió desde la cocina.

— Es cierto, yo he estado normal, el que lo ha sufrido todo ha sido Kurama. — Naruto estaba pensativo. — Creo que cuando llegue el día del parto me voy a morir.

— Lo dudo, Kurama es amigo tuyo y estoy segura que va a protegerte pase lo que pase antes que tratar de huir de ti. — Hinata razonó — En mi caso los síntomas apenas están apareciendo y son desmayos, las náuseas no me han ...

Shikamaru la sostuvo cuando se desmayó — Mi esposa suele apagarse de un momento a otro, por lo que estoy siempre con ella. Le ha pasado en la última semana.

— Nunca pensé que resultaría de esta manera — Naruto observó a la pareja. — No creí que ustedes dos...

— Ni yo, ella me atrapó con sus probabilidades. — el moreno acarició la mejilla de su esposa — y me gusta que lo haya hecho... es maravillosa.

— Lo entiendo, y me alegra que tengan un hijo, así el mío no estará solo en la academia... Tendrá quien le jale las orejas por flojo. — Naruto acarició su vientre.

— Sí, en vista de que lo estás gestando tú, sí que será muy inquieto y cabeza hueca — Sasuke se acercó a ellos con el almuerzo.

— Bueno, así que quieres tener el siguiente, en 5 meses más te cumpliré tu sueño — Naruto rió suavemente.

— Creo que es lo más justo. El que yo tenga será serio e inteligente...

Hinata despertó — Mi hijo seguirá siendo el más inteligente de toda la aldea y estará diciendo "problemático" todo el tiempo, al igual que mi amor.

Los cuatro rieron al ver la cara de Shikamaru, se debatía entre avergonzado y ofendido.


	7. Capítulo Final: Siempre

Eventualmente la familia creció, Shikadai fue el primogénito de los Nara. Un pequeño que era idéntico a su padre a diferencia de los ojos blancos que eran claro indicio de que heredó el Byakugan de los Hyuga. El pequeño era amigo de Menma Uchiha, el hijo de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes discutieron al momento de elegir el apellido del niño y evidentemente el rubio perdió debido a que fue quien estuvo embarazado(a).

Meses más tarde Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban en la dulce espera, para la Nara era la segunda vez, más para el azabache era la primera vez y estaba al borde de una crisis emocional en la sala de espera del hospital donde realizaban los chequeos mensuales.

— Sasuke, deberías calmarte. — Hinata trató de serenar a la mujer que ahora era Sasuke. — Ya vas en el séptimo mes del embarazo. Tu bebé siente todo incluida la ansiedad.

— Exacto, sabe que soy un... una desertora...— Sasuke temblaba y negaba con la cabeza. — No se si podré cuidarla bien.

— Cambiemos de tema, ¿ya sabes qué nombre elegirás?

Ahora se veía enfadada — Naruto quiere ponerle Mariko, esperamos una niña y ese no es nombre para una dama. Incluso estaría de acuerdo si hubiera elegido Kushina.

Hinata asintió — ¿Qué nombre le pondrías tú?

— Mikoto o Azumi, mi hija será más una Uchiha, Menma es idéntico a Naruto porqué lo gestó él.

La puerta del consultorio del hospital se abrió, una embarazada salió y posteriormente Sakura asomó la cabeza — Sasuke Uchiha.

De inmediato el mencionado se puso en pie y caminó hacia el consultorio. Hinata sonrió para sí, vaya que los nervios del primer embarazo eran comunes. Aun recordaba los suyos, tras la derrota a Toneri estuvo tan irritada que casi golpeó a Shikamaru, pero él sabía muy bien como calmarla; Una sesión de besos y masajes en la bañera.

La puerta de otro consultorio se abrió y esta vez Tsunade fue la que la llamó. Era el chequeo para saber el sexo del bebé. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, en cualquier momento Shikamaru y Shikadai llegarían; su esposo fue a recoger a su hijo de la academia pre-escolar.

Al estar recostada con el vientre descubierto, la puerta del consultorio de abrió dejando ver a padre e hijo con su peinado de piña característico.

— ¿Podemos pasar? — Preguntó Shikamaru. Quien se dejó crecer la barba como su padre. Era todo un galán.

— Ya están dentro — Fue la respuesta de Tsunade, mientras preparaba untaba el gel sobre el vientre de Hinata — Acérquense.

Al observar la pantalla los tres Nara no llegaron a comprender qué eran aquellas imágenes grises. Por mucho que Tsunade se esforzara en señalar brazos y piernas no había manera de diferenciar nada en aquellos contrastes, solo escucharon el latir del corazón, algo que emocionó mucho al pequeño Shikadai.

— Es una niña — Anunció Tsunade.

La alegría no se hizo esperar, la pequeña familia estaba más que feliz.

Ino se autoproclamó madrina de la pequeña que venía en camino, Choji y su esposa Karui era los padrinos de Shikadai, por lo que no opuso resistencia y al siquiera intentarlo era seguro que la Yamanaka no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Hinata y Shikamaru pensando en el nombre Shikari, mas Yoshino, Hiashi y Hanabi pensaban que Hineko o Nezuko estaba mejor. A Shikadai se le ocurrió que podría llevar aquellos tres nombres, después de todo él también tenía tres y solo lo llamaban por el primero.

Para cuando nació la pequeña fue evidente que los genes Nara predominaron en la apariencia, excepto en los ojos otra vez.

Las probabilidades de una vida feliz eran extensas, Hinata lo sabía, por muchas dificultades y enemigos que llegaran a la aldea siempre estaría para proteger a sus retoños, eso fue muy claro ya que cuando ambos pequeños estuvieron en la Academia ella se convirtió en mentora de nuevos jóvenes aspirantes a Chunnin.

Más tarde Shikamaru se convirtió en la mano derecha de Naruto, que siendo Hokage y padre de dos niños siempre terminaba agotado. Así muchas veces se habían quedado hasta horas de la noche acabando los papeleos y la tecnología parecía no ser de mucha ayuda.

Para cuando Shikamaru llegó a su hogar; Hinata dormía profundamente sobre el sofá, era claro que estuvo esperándolo, así que en lugar de despertarla la alzó en brazos y la llevó por los pasillos hacia su habitación. Su esposa era una mujer muy emprendedora, era claro que no pensaba estar por siempre en casa mientras sus hijos crecían y tomaban su propio rumbo.

Cada día estaba lleno de amor, Hinata nunca fue agresiva con él, fuera del sarcasmo y las miradas furiosas, se encargó de mantenerlos unidos.

— Hinata prometo que nunca dejaré de amarte. — Le susurró él.

— No dejarás de hacerlo, te tengo loco por mí. — Susurró medio dormida. — Te amo y las probabilidades dicen que será así por siempre.

Solo un genio podría amar a una mujer como ella, y Shikamaru Nara era un genio.

_Fin._

* * *

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña historia. Al principio creía que no pasaría de las 50 lecturas, pero hoy hay más de 2k y esto se lo debo a cada uno de ustedes por disfrutar del mundo de Naruto.**


End file.
